


it's a long, hard, fight

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Queen Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May/Roger Taylor Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Brian May, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: “Shut up for a second, will you?” Roger stomped his foot, “I don’t know what you are feeling right now, I can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like, but I do know one thing. And that is that you are not a freak. Okay?“You are my handsome, intelligent, kind, boyfriend. Not a weird kid, not a freak, my boyfriend.”“I didn’t use to be."





	it's a long, hard, fight

Roger didn’t know how hard life could be to Brian until he came back from his parents’ house. For one foolish moment, the blonde thought that the fact that Brian had wrung the bell instead of mercilessly pounding on the door was excellent. That it could only mean that he wasn’t upset. 

However, when he opened the door, he was met with a sight he hadn’t seen in over six months. Brian wasn’t wearing a binder or his usual clothes; instead, he was wearing one of his old, form-fitting, dresses, high heels, his hair done into a plaited braid, and his face covered in makeup.

Roger frowned, “Brian?” 

The boy shoved past him, already halfway through undressing, doing his utmost to take off the dress as fast as he could. Roger, however, had had to deal with that dress for a long time and knew that there was no getting out of it without help. 

He closed the door to their house and walked after Brian. He had gotten rid of his high heels in the middle of the hallway. Heels that Roger was sure they had gotten rid off when Brian had started transitioning. Now that he thought about it, he had been so sure his boyfriend had gotten rid of everything even slightly related to the person he was before. 

Roger knocked before entering their bedroom, only to find Brian still struggling to take off his dress. Roger walked up to him, “Do you want some help?” 

The older man stopped struggling, and without turning towards Roger, he nodded. The blonde stepped forward, pulling the zipper all the way down, and then gently undoing the clasps on the bra Brian was wearing. He let his fingertips ghost over his boyfriend’s back, “Can I know what happened?”

He knows Brian hates to speak while he cries. He says his voice gets all high and feminine in between the tears, which always serves to make him feel even worse. However, when the taller man turns around, he can see that his expression is numb.

“I thought I could do it,” The answer breaks something inside Roger, “I thought I could show up for the family dinner in a tux, with my binder on, no makeup, no heels that I could finally show myself to my parents. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it. 

And, fuck, you should have seen my mom’s expression when I turned up in that dress. She smiled the brightest I have ever seen her smile since… well, since I came out to her and—” 

The first tear fell from Brian’s eyes, he looked away from Roger, then looked back at him again, “Please don’t cry, Roggie. You are making me cry.”

The blonde wiped his face, not having realised he had been crying until Brian had pointed it out, “She shouldn’t have done that.” 

“They didn’t ask for this, they didn’t ask for their child to be like me,” Brian is tugging at his hair, “They didn’t ask for a weird kid with delusions of being something she is not. They didn’t ask for a freak—“ 

“Shut up for a second, will you?” Roger stomped his foot, “I don’t know what you are feeling right now, I can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like, but I do know one thing. And that is that you are not a freak. Okay?

“You are my handsome, intelligent, kind, boyfriend. Not a weird kid, not a freak, my boyfriend.”

“I didn’t use to be,” Brian’s voice was so soft that Roger nearly didn’t hear him.

“No, Brian,” Roger grabbed his boyfriend’s face, “You always were, you just didn’t want to accept it yet.” 

There was a long silence in which Brian is looking at Roger with what can only be described as puppy eyes. Long Lashes were making his eyes look bigger. There was a time when Roger used to love the sight of Brian with makeup and a form-fitting dress. But that had stopped a few months before, and now it just seemed wrong to see him that way.

“Now, I’m going to give you a kiss, or maybe ten, and we will clean this ugly thing from your face, put some comfortable pyjamas, and watch some movies, okay?”

“Guardians of the Galaxy?” 

Roger chuckled, “Whatever you want, Brimi, whatever you want.”


End file.
